Mortal Kombat XI
by Skarlet Antares
Summary: Esta es la historia de la saga de Mortal Kombat número 11 esto fue cuando siguio la batalla pelearan contra Shang Tsung y Quan Chi los robadores de almas antes de que la tierra se absorba por completo y Raiden es controlado por Quan Chi aunque luego los demás personajes con sus desendencias se enfrentaran a ellos , Liu y Kitana reinan la Earthrealm y el Mortal Kombat
Hace Millones de años, Shinnok se enfrento a los Dioses Antiguos, pero Raiden junto con los Dioses lo detuvieron y lo encerraron en el Infierno, muchos siguieron los pasos de Shinnok, como el emperador Shao Kahn, conquistador de reinos que deseaba en conquistar la Tierra, Raiden convencio a los Dioses Antiguos en organizar el "Torneo Mortal Kombat" y asi darle a la Tierra la oportunidad de defenderse, Shao Kahn habia sido derrotado, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder. Shao Kahn infringio las reglas e invadio la Tierra, pero a pesar de todo fue derrotado, y en castigo los Dioses Antiguos lo destruyeron. A pesar de su muerte, Shinnok habia manipulado todos los sucesos para poder salir del Infierno y acabar con los Dioses Antiguos.

En su proceso de la Earthrealm (la Tierra) los guerreros de la tierra descanzan de su ultimo Torneo de Mortal Kombat...

25 años despues del torneo de Mortal Kombat, en helicoptero se encuentran Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade y Kenshi Takahashi junto con las Fuerzas Especiales dirigiendose al Templo del Cielo para detener a Shinnok que fue liberado, pero en eso ven que el piloto fue asesinado y detras de ellos aparecen Scorpion y Sub-Zero atacando a los soldados, pero Cage y Kenshi combaten contra ellos, de repente el helicoptero pierde control y se estrella. Cage (que logro salir del helicoptero) se dirige a ayudar a Sonya, pero Scorpion se le aparece y pelean.

Luego Cage logra derrotar a Scorpion y se dirige al Helicoptero, pero Sub-Zero aparece y lo congela, pero este reacciona y se enfrenta a el.

Al terminar la pelea, Johnny se dirige hacia Sonya y Kenshi diciendo que Shinnok tendra que responder a todos los sucesos. Mientras en Templo, Raiden y Fujin se enfrentan a los ejercitos de Shinnok, Fujin le dice a Raiden que deben volver a forjar la entrada, pero Raiden dice que ya es tarde. De repente Quan Chi aparece junto con Stryker, Sindel y Kabal como Retornados diciendole que Shinnok disfrutara de la muerte con ellos. Mientras en Dead Woods, se puede ver a Jax y Smoke en la entrada de una cueva, Johnny, Sonya y Kenshi observan a escondidas, pero Nightwolf aparece de un portal junto con demonios y se enfrentan a los 3, Jax y Smoke los ven y se acercan a ellos, Cage se enfrnta a Smoke y este ultimo le dice que ya no es Smoke, sino "Enenra", Sonya se enfrenta a Jax, pero es derrotada y entonces Cage quien vio el suceso, decide enfrentarse a Jax, y este le dice que matarlo sera un placer.

Cage derrota a Jax, y ayuda a Sonya, y logran entrar a una cueva. Mientras tanto, Raiden y Fujin estan luchando contra Quan Chi y los Retornados, cuando de pronto aparecen dos manos de esqueletos, y de esas manos aparece Shinnok. Raiden le dice que volvera a derrotarlo, pero Shinnok no le asusta y Quan Chi y los Retornados se dirigen a Raiden y Fujin para matarlos, pero son derrotados por los Dioses. Sin embargo, Shinnok con su Amuleto los derriba, causando que la entrada al Jinsei se derribara. Cuando Shinnok esta por encerrar a Raiden y Fujin con su amuleto, llegan Cage, Sonya y Kenshi, y lo derriba, Shinnok se enfrenta a los 3 y logra derrotarlos, y en eso ve a Sonya y le dice que sera la primera en unirse a el, Cage reacciona y se dirige a protgerla, pero cuando la protege, su cuerpo se protegio de un aura verde, Cage se dirige a Shinnok y se enfrenta a el.

Cuando Cage derrota a Shinnok, Raiden le pide que le lanze el Amuleto, Johnny se lo da y Raiden logra encerrar a Shinnok en su amuleto. Cage se dirige a Sonya y le dice que lo lograron, Kenshi y Fujin aparecen y este ultimo dice que lo lleven a los Dioses Antiguos pero Raiden dice que no pueden destruirlo pero que les pueden decir que hacer con el y se marchan, Kenshi ve a Johnny y le dice que porque sonrie y este le constesta diciendole que Sonya lo llamo "Johnny".

Cassie derroto a Shinnok la tierra estaba a salvo gracias a una Cage, ella salvo a su padre y a Raiden

En 10 años despues Kitana y Liu Kang toman el liderazgo del Mortal Kombat pero esta vez la princesa de Edenia y el Shaolin de la Tierra volvieron a ser los mismos y dejaron de ser retornados preparandose para la guerra siguiente contra Quan Chi y Shang Tsung


End file.
